


Oh, get a grip, man!

by BlathNahOige



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Embarrassed, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlathNahOige/pseuds/BlathNahOige
Summary: jack & ianto organise a couples massage. gwen shows up





	Oh, get a grip, man!

"Come on, it'll be romantic."  
"It's a couples' thing."  
"Aren't we a couple?" Jack had him there. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Ianto loved him. And he definitely wanted to be a couple. But it could be dangerous- and he still hadn't told his sister about him and Jack.  
He relented. "Fine. But any sort of sideways look from the masseuses and we're gone. Agreed?"  
Jack grinned. "Agreed."  
-  
"Couples massage for Captain Harkness?" Jack said to the receptionist, winking. She giggled and Ianto rolled his eyes. Idiot, he thought.  
"Let me look that up for you," she said, clicking the mouse of her computer a few times. "Here we are. And who's the lucky lady?"  
"Actually-" Jack began.  
"Sorry I'm late, Jack. Owen told me to meet you here?" Gwen announced, putting something in her bag before looking up. "Oh, hello Ianto."  
Ianto gave an embarrassed half-wave. "Hi."  
"Anyway, what's the problem?"  
"Uh, nothing actually, Gwen," Jack said, leaning against the receptionist's counter. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're at a spa."  
"I had noticed. I thought it was odd, but then I remembered aliens turn up everywhere-"  
"Sorry-" Ianto interrupted. "Did you say Owen told you to come here?"  
"That's what he said, yes."  
That bastard.   
Jack laughed. "I think Owen was having a laugh at your expense. There's no alien threat."  
Gwen said nothing. "So what are you doing here, then?" she asked after a few moments.  
"It's a spa," Ianto said. "We're, uh, getting massages."  
Nobody but Gwen saw the "oh" face the receptionist made.  
"Oh, right," Gwen said, ignoring bimbo blondie. "Sorry. I'd best be going, then."  
Ianto pressed his lips together in an awkward smile. "Yep. See you," he nodded.  
She walked out, looking back to smile again.  
Jack turned back to the receptionist. "Sorry about that. Can we get our massage now?"


End file.
